


a case of the sniffles (and much, much more)

by ghibliterritory



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Egon and Ray live together and are engaged, Egon's lab is just a repurposed guest room, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Egon isn't feeling so hot, and Ray wants to help.





	a case of the sniffles (and much, much more)

There was nothing more awful in one’s personal life than being sick. Egon had decided that at an early age, and there was no way that could change.   
  
It was even more relevant to him now. He’d fought ghosts half the size of a skyscraper, nearly risked wiping himself out of existence to do so, kept up a terribly run business dealing with the supernatural for nearly five years, and still to this day, being sick was worse. He thought of that as he sat at his at a desk in his makeshift lab, poking at a petri dish of spores and constantly sniffing and coughing.   
  
He’d been sick for days. Sinuses, sore throat, a splitting headache that made Egon want to slam his head down and crack his skull- there were a thousand things wrong with him and not one type of medicine he’d tried had made any effect on his health. He was certain, at this point, he could only go down from there.   
  
All attempt to focus on his work was lost. Thankfully it wasn’t any real work, so it was easy to ignore, but the point still stood- this was getting to him. Egon groaned and leaned forward onto his desk, resting his head. He wished he had an answer to this problem. He couldn’t just lay around and wait for it to pass, his brain was too busy for that. Plus, he still had a teaching job to keep up- he was just glad it had started up right before a three day weekend. He closed his eyes and tried to think. What could he do to get rid of this?   
  
Nearly as soon as the question popped into his head, he heard the lab door open, and he carefully lifted his head to look at who had entered. Ray had come bustling, hardly pausing to give a quick shout of hello before he was at Egon’s side, smiling at him. Even with how miserable he felt he couldn’t help but smile back.   
  
He could never seem to stop that impulse.   
  
“How goes the work?” Ray asked him, leaning back onto a table as Egon fully sat up, adjusting his glasses. “You discovered anything new and exciting about the supernatural yet, or did we already cover everything?”   
  
At this, Egon felt himself get embarrassed looking at the discarded petri dish.   
  
“Uh.. not really, no. I mean I haven’t found anything.” He explained. “I’ve been a little distracted.”   
  
Ray’s expression changed from happy to concerned quickly, and he put a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Everything okay, Egie?” “Yes, I’m fine.” Egon muttered. “Just.. Well, I’m not exactly feeling  _ physically _ at my best?” He admitted. Which he shouldn’t have done, because it didn’t matter, but he couldn’t lie to Ray. Of course, Ray frowned even more. “I knew you were getting sick, you goober.”   
  
“Goober?” Egon asked, but Ray ignored it. “You should have told me, we could have gotten you some medicine or something.” He told him. Egon chuckled under his breath. “Trust me, I tried medicine. Nothing’s helped.”   
  
Ray hummed in thought, looking at Egon as he picked up the petri dish and put it away properly. He’d maybe continue his study with it later on, when he inevitably had trouble falling asleep. His eyes had just started to land on another project he’d forgotten about when he got tugged gently away, and he turned to look as Ray pulled on his arm. He looked like a toddler pulling at a tug-o-war rope. “What are you doing, Ray?” He asked, trying to get rid of a sneeze building up in his nose. Ray paused to look at him, really frowning now. “Getting you out of here. Ten bucks says you’re working yourself too hard and making it worse.”   
  
“Oh, relax, I’m not dying.” Egon tried to pry his arm away, but Ray was stubborn, holding on tightly. Egon hummed discontentedly. “Ray, come on.”   
  
“Nope.” Ray continued to insist, tugging him forward another step. “You need to lay down and  _ rest _ , not ignore the problem.”   
  
Egon huffed, trying to keep his feet steady. “It’s not a problem, I’ll be fine.”   
  
“Egie.” Ray let himself pause. He turned and looked right at Egon, firm. “Come on. Rest is what you need, and I’m not gonna let you make it worse for yourself.” He sighed. “Just, just lay down for a minute. Get your head out of work for a second.”   
  
As much as Egon didn’t like saying it, Ray really had the better idea of the two. He always did. Lots of people would peg him as naive and spaced out sometimes, but anyone who’d met him for more than a minute would know there was some real genius in his head about a lot of things. Egon frowned. “That’s definitely your overprotective mother talking.” He stated. “I know, I know.” Ray replied, but he didn’t give in to defeat yet. So, Egon sighed and relaxed. “Fine.”   
  
Ray brightened up almost instantly, moving to lock his hand with Egon’s and drag him out of the lab through the rest of their apartment. It stood above Ray’s bookstore, giving both of them the ability to hide out in their respective fields of interest and each other without a constant moving hassle. Ray guided him through the bits of clutter to their room, where he only let go of Egon’s hand to flop down onto their bed. He patted at the space next to him, and reluctantly, Egon crawled in after him.   
  
“I’m not happy about this, I hope you’re aware.” He said while Ray pulled their blankets over him. The other merely smiled and kissed his cheek gently. “Shut up and go to sleep.”   
  
Once again, Egon had to smile back before closing his eyes, feeling Ray sneak under the covers and bury himself into his torso. Egon’s arms went around him tight, turning his head to cough into his pillow. Gross.   
  
They’d find themselves like that hours later, when Egon woke up to hear Ray coughing a little in his sleep.   
  
Oh, boy.


End file.
